


ABC Kiss Me

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Chewing gum, Flirting, Flustered!gavin, Gum - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Session, Passionate kisses, Seducing, Suggestive Themes, Tricks, abc gum, already been chewed gum, devious lil devil you, gum fetish, heheh, i wrote this while chewing gum, idunno, its gross but ok, office kissing, old rt building, sharing gum, sneaky ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants Ryan's last piece of gum. Ryan gives it in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Totally came up with this idea while I was chewing gum and reading fanfiction

Ever since Ryan had started chewing gum more often at work, Gavin had been hanging off of him like a desperate school girl.

He felt like he was in school all over again, a crowd of pleading classmates and the occasional stranger forming around him every time he pulled out a pack of gum.  
But now it was just one cute British idiot that would pop up out of nowhere and ask for a peice of gum. 

 

At first, Ryan being the gentleman he is, would sigh and hand the lad a peice. But after a few weeks of the constant plead for gum, he started getting annoyed. But he still supplied the Brit, albeit reluctantly, because he had to admit-- He kind of had a thing for the lad.

The attraction between the two was quite obvious, especially to the employees at Roosterteeth that always seemed to catch them in the middle of some hardcore flirting. To everyones surprise, neither of the two men had made an official move yet. They kept it at a very high level of flirtation, with the occasional intament moment that was always interrupted before it really began. 

But Ryan had formed a plan, one where he could use Gavin's need for gum to his advantage, and also get something a bit more than just their usual suggestive looks and secret teasing touches.

 

• • •

 

Ryan sat at his desk in the annex, waiting for a certain Brit to come skipping through the doors. The room was empty except for himself and the computers around him humming softly. Just about everyone had already left for the day, besides Ryan and a few other employees that had to stay a bit late.

Ryan waited patiently while working on some editing, chewing a peice of fresh gum thoughtfully. Just as he was about to get up and head over to the AH office, he heard the annex door open and shut.

 

"Heyyy, Rye-bread!" 

 

The gent leaned back in his chair and smirked as he shut his computer off, watching Gavin skip towards him.

 

"Hey, Gavin. What's up?"

The brit stopped and leaned back against Ryan's desk, propping himself up with his arms. He looked at Ryan with bright green eyes, obviously wanting something from the gent.

 

Before the lad even got a chance to speak, Ryan sighed.

"Let me guess-- You want gum?" He said with a raised brow.  
Gavin grinned sheepishly, face turning a bit pink at how obvious he was.

 

"Well, sorry to say, but I seemed to have ran out. I mean, I may have _one_ piece left, but...." Ryan said, sentence trailing off dramatically.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly, paniced at the fact that he may not be able to get his gum. 

"O-oh! Well, okay I guess... Sorry for taking all your gum, Ry. I don't know why it's so bloody addicting... I never even used to chew gum much before, to be honest," Gavin said bashfully.

Ryan's smirk grew as he stood up, taking a step towards the younger man so there was only a couple inches or so between them.

 

"I did say that I had one peice left, you know... I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted it.." Ryan said, voice becoming lower and sending shivers up the other man's spine.

Gavin looked up at the gent, breathing gently and swiping his tongue across his lips. He didn't say anything, only gazed into Ryan's crystal blue eyes as he stood just a couple inches away.  
Ryan leaned closer, minty breath ghosting across the brit's ear as he whispered seductively,

"Do you want it...?"

 

At this point, Gavin's eyes were half-lidded and glossy, heat swirling around in his stomach with anticipation and lust. He gently let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, almost moaning as he quietly answered "yes".

 

Ryan slowly ran his fingertips up the younger man's arm, finally reaching his face caressing his scruff-lined jaw. He licked his lips as his eyes flicked between Gavin's green ones and his damp, slightly agape lips. 

Ryan leaned down finally, pressing his lips against the brit's. Gavin's eyes closed the rest of the way before their lips even made contact. He grasped gently at Ryan's shirt, greatful that this moment had finally come.

 

Within a few minutes, the kiss had become more heated. Ryan moved his mouth passionately against the other's, savoring the sounds Gavin let out as he rubbed his tongue against the lad's and nipped gently at his bottom lip. His hands carressed Gavin's stubble-covered jaw, thumbs stroking across the softer patch near the lad's cheekbones.

 

Just as Gavin was about to entangle himself completely in Ryan, the later separented them. Ryan took a step back, breathing heavily and smirking deviously at the panting younger lad that wore a confused look on his pink-tinged face.

"W-wha...? R-ry--" Gavin tried, obviously very flustered.

"Hope you enjoy the gum, Gavin. I know I did," Ryan chuckled, winking at the smaller man as he grabbed his bag off the floor and walked past him, grin only growing larger as he went.

Gavin stood in the same spot, confusion swirling around his head for at least a full two minutes before he finally closed his mouth.   
His body began to relax slightly as he chewed, face growing an even darker shade of pink as he realised what just happend.

Chewing the gum slowly, Gavin made a face stuck between a pout and a grin. 

 

"RYYYYAAN~! Bloody bastard..."

Ryan's maniacal laughter could be heard all throughout the quiet building as he made his way out.


End file.
